The Night of Love
by thepudz
Summary: It has been two weeks since Maya had been kidnapped by De Killer. A stormy night at the Wright and Co. Law Offices forces Phoenix and Maya to stay indoors for the night. Luckily, Maya planned for this event with plenty of snacks, drinks, movies and games! During the night, the two would laugh together, cry together... And would make some very interesting confessions to one another.
1. Rain

_**I don't plan for this to be a long story, but I plan for it to be my fluffiest and cutest, just in time for NaruMayo: The game…. Oops, I mean Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice ;) For those wondering, yes, I have played and finished the game. I will be posting drabbles on it in a month's time, including another multi-chapter story taking place after its ending. Looking forward to it! With that out of the way, let's jump into the NaruMayo goodness…**_

* * *

Wright and Co. Law Offices  
April 6, 2018, 8:45 PM

Another day was about done was about done in the Wright and Co. Law Offices, closing hours were 9:00 PM. Another day without a client, but Phoenix was quite glad. He sat at his desk, still writing up the last bit of paperwork he needed to do for the Engarde case. That terrifying case that put Phoenix off lawyering for quite a while…

That was the case that Maya Fey was kidnapped.

Phoenix could remember the utter shock, the tears he shed when they ended that first trial and he thought he lost Maya Fey forever. If Pearl wasn't there, he would've broken down into a blubbering mess right then and there. Putting Engarde away and giving him the justice he deserved was such a satisfying feeling, especially when Maya came back and he held her in his arms yet again. He did all he could to forget about that dreaded case. It would only command the wolves in his heart to tear away at him even more. He let Maya go by herself to answer a phone call… Dammit, he should've known! None of this would've happened…

The rain started to pick up even more outside, the noise of the drops becoming near deafening. It had been raining all of last night and today, not seeming to stop and only getting heavier and heavier. Phoenix was not looking forward to having to ride his bike home in this weather, but a hot shower and an episode of _Sherlock_ would surely make him a bit better after that. Hell, maybe he could her along to watch with him…

"Helloooo?! Earth to Nick!"

Maya's voice startled the lawyer, and he jumped in his seat, spreading his papers across the place. Maya giggled at the man's clumsiness, and spoke as he went to pick up the papers. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes! What have you been thinking about, old man?!"

 _Oh, you know. The fact I blame myself for your kidnapping, the fact I barely rescued you, the fact I am so goddamn glad you're still alive, here and smiling…_ Phoenix sighed, before setting his papers out on his desk yet again. "Nothing."

Maya knew the man was lying, but he was stubborn as a damn mule when she asked him what's wrong, so she shrugged and moved on to what she was intending to tell him. "Well… We haven't got anything to do for quite a while, it seems."

"And…?" Phoenix asked, continuing to scribble against the paper. Maya stood up from the couch she had been laying on, holding both hands behind her back and leaning back and forth. She stuttered for a bit, but she eventually smiled at the man.

"Well… I'm just wondering if you wanna… Do something sometime soon? Like a movie or… Something?" Maya asked. Phoenix turned in his seat to look at Maya, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Phoenix asked. Maya held both arms out by her sides suddenly, her eyes widening.

"W-what?!" Maya quickly recovered, and she bunched up her fists, holding them out in front her as she puffed out her cheeks. "Did I say the word 'date'?! In your dreams, Nick!"

Phoenix knew the girl was lying, but he _really_ couldn't be bothered to break her psyche-locks. After all, they could just be hiding the fact she wants to drag him along to see the new Steel Samurai movie, and Phoenix most certainly did _not_ want to do that. He went back to his paperwork almost in time as the rain started to pick up. Maya looked out the window, and she saw massive puddles form and cars speeding down the highway to get to their location. "Rain's been pretty bad, huh, Nick?"

"You're telling me. I don't know how I'm gonna get home without drowning." Phoenix sighed. Maya's place wasn't that far from the law office, but Phoenix had to travel about fifteen minutes on bike to get back to his place, and in this weather, Maya couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sometimes she went to his place to hang out and watch a movie, but that sure as hell _wasn't_ tonight.

"I'm sure you'll live," Maya teased. At that exact moment, wind started to pick up, and strong wind at that. She couldn't help but cringe at her previous statement then. "On second thought, maybe not…"

"Thanks for the moral support, Maya." Phoenix sighed. Maya giggled at the man's obvious sarcasm.

"Always happy to help!"

Phoenix noticed the wind _seriously_ starting to pick up, and that slightly worried him. "Maya, stay away from the windows." He said out of instinct. Maya stepped back immediately, but she quickly eyeballed Phoenix.

"H-hey! I'm an eighteen year old woman, I'll have you know! I know when to stay away from windows! Why are you so worried about me?!" Maya fumed. Phoenix _had_ a reason, of course. He found himself being _way_ too overprotective of the woman, but he didn't care. Ever since the Engarde case, he'd rather her safer than anything else in this world. "I'll close the boards over them, at the very least. Can trust me to do that?"

" _Maya…_ " Phoenix sighed. Maya shut the wooden boards over the window, and she went around the room, closing every window and board as the wind started to pick up, sending the wild rain flying sideways. The room got darker as the boards went up, and as the final board got put up, it was complete darkness in the office. Phoenix got up and walked to the light switched, and as he reached for the familiar place, he suddenly placed his hand atop of someone else's. He was surprised, to the say the least. The hand was soft, soothing, warm and beautiful. The lights turned on and Phoenix saw that he had placed his hand on Maya's. They both went for the light switch at the same time.

Phoenix and Maya awkwardly withdrew their hands at the same times, both blushing in sync. They quickly walked back to their places, the only sounds being 'Um…' and 'Sorry…' The rain echoed in the office and Phoenix went back to the paperwork. "O-Okay… Um… How about we play some tunes to pass the time? It's nearly closing hours, so I don't see a problem."

"Maya, you _know_ I hate it when you play your music." Phoenix sighed. Maya gave Phoenix that one evil eye that Phoenix had a love/hate relationship with.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm doing it!" Maya grinned. She grabbed her phone, hooking it up a pair of speakers she had bought (With Phoenix's money) about a week ago. The first guitar chords of _Sweet Child O' Mine_ by _Guns N' Roses_ started to play, and Maya stood atop the couch, grinning as she played the famous electric guitar with her own invisible, imaginary guitar. Phoenix never took Maya for a rock girl, but it seemed the last year had proved him _very_ wrong.

It was becoming difficult to focus on the paperwork before him, but Phoenix knew he'd never get it done the moment Maya Fey walked through the door. Eventually, Maya started to sing the famous lyrics…

 _She's got a smile it seems to me_ _  
_ _Reminds me of childhood memories_ _  
_ _Where everything_ _  
_ _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_ _  
_ _Now and then when I see her face_ _  
_ _She takes me away to that special place_ _  
_ _And if I'd stare too long_ _  
_ _I'd probably break down and cry_

Maya's voice actually wasn't half bad, although nothing compared to the amazement of Axl Rose's voice. Phoenix swore she was going to tip the couch with the amount of jumping around she was doing.

 _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Sweet child o' mine_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Sweet love of mine_

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that even though Maya was an eighteen year old woman, she still jumped about and, in basic form, _acted_ like a child in all ways. Maya kept going with the song, almost tipping the couch at one point.

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies_ _  
_ _As if they thought of rain_ _  
_ _I hate to look into those eyes_ _  
_ _And see an ounce of pain_ _  
_ _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_ _  
_ _Where as a child I'd hide_ _  
_ _And pray for the thunder_ _  
_ _And the rain_ _  
_ _To quietly pass me by_

Phoenix checked the time. Eight Fifty-Five. He'd be out in five minutes… Out into that rain and those brutal winds. He sighed with frustration, but surely he'd be fine. _Just gotta push through Phoenix… You survived a tazer, goddammit! You'll be fine!_

 _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Sweet child o' mine_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Sweet love of mine_

"Maya, I think _now's_ the time for you to shut off the music!" Phoenix called out. Maya fumed at him, but she gave in. It was nearly closing hours anyway, she could rock out at her own house… And in her underwear with the privacy she had, no less! She shut off the music, slumping back in the couch and recovering from the exhaustion of the workout she just had. Phoenix could hear her wheeze's from the other side of the room, and he had to admit, they were _quite humoring._

That's when he heard footsteps outside the door.

Someone must have a lot of determination to push through those winds and get into the Law Offices. Phoenix turned in his seat to face the door, and the footsteps got louder. It was almost something ripped straight out of a horror movie, but Phoenix didn't need to worry. The door opened to an _extremely wet_ Dick Gumshoe.

"H-hey, pal… I-I got something for ya…" Gumshoe panted. He'd obviously been running and pushing through the rain and wind, and Phoenix couldn't help but feel sorry for the detective. "Oh, I'm getting your carpet wet! I'll be quick!"

Gumshoe ran in, placing a bag on Phoenix's desk. "Ms. Von Karma has delivered something from overseas. She says it's 'personal evidence from the Engarde trial'." Gumshoe explained. He quickly turned to walk away, but he froze at the door, turning around to look at Phoenix again. "Um… Ms. Fey? Why are you hiding behind Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, and quickly turned around to see Maya, crouched, hiding and shivering in sheer terror behind Phoenix. She looked absolutely _terrified,_ like Dick was there to _murder_ her. Maya quickly leaned around the chair, and her expression immediately lit up. "O-oh! It's you, detective! S-sorry, it's just, you know… Cold and everything, haha…"

Even Gumshoe could see Maya was trying to hide something. "You doing okay, pal? You know, ever since the-"

"FINE! I AM DOING JUST FINE!" Maya suddenly screamed out of what seemed to be _fright_. She quickly cleared her throat, putting a forced smile on. "I-I'm doing just fine, detective. Thanks for asking… I-I'll be okay."

Gumshoe stood at the door a bit more, eyeing Maya, knowing she was obviously hiding something. Gumshoe's sight went over to Phoenix and he put on a serious expression. "Look after her, pal."

"Don't worry, detective. I am." Phoenix replied. Gumshoe nodded, waving the two goodbye before walking out the door. Maya cuffed Phoenix around the back of the head.

"Looking after me? I'm doing just f-fine, thanks!" Maya huffed. Phoenix rubbed the back of his head where he had just been smacked as Maya grabbed the bag of evidence. She smirked at the possibilities of what could be inside this bag if it were so personal. The bag felt light, almost as if it had one single item in it. Phoenix didn't really care, but he was curious at whatever it was. Maya opened the bag, looking inside.

Her expression dropped as she looked inside. Her eyes widened. _Damn you, Von Karma! At the worst possible time…_

Inside the bag was a single card. The card Maya drew of Phoenix… She'd forgotten all about it! _If Nick sees this, he'll… He'll figure out my_ _ **true feelings**_ _for him… I can't let that happen! It'll make things so awkward between us…_

"What's inside the bag, Maya?" Phoenix asked. Maya snapped back to reality, and she quickly sealed the bag, hiding it behind her back.

"Oh, um…. N-nothing at all!" Maya stuttered. Phoenix really didn't have the energy to fight Maya for the bag, so he sighed, making a note to grab the bag later. "T-this rain has _got_ to be on the news! Let's check it out!"

Maya grabbed the remote, switching on the TV and changing it to the news station.

" _The weather has made a turn for the wet as temperatures drop significantly and heavy rain pours throughout all of L.A! A thunderstorm is inbound, along with heavy winds. It's setting in to be a massive storm, folks! We at SCN advice all residents to stay indoors where they are and to not come out for the night, as the wind could pose a serious threat. Repeat: Do not go outdoors! That's all for weather…_ "

Maya turned over in the couch to face Phoenix. "Well, Nick, looks like we're staying here for the night. Rain ain't stopping any time soon."

"I heard," Phoenix sighed. The clock had hit five past nine, but it seemed Phoenix and Maya were staying in the law office for the night. _Poor Gumshoe… He'd be out there right now trying to push through this… Hope he's okay…_

"This is _perfect!_ " Maya shrieked. Phoenix held both hands over his ears at the sudden yell, and his ears started to ring.

"I'm failing to see how this is perfect at all!" Phoenix called out. Maya ran on the spot, balling up her fists to her cheek with excitement.

"I've been planning this for a year and a half, Nick! Now's the perfect time to show you all this! I got snacks, movies, games and everything to keep us occupied! Even a few blankets! We are set to go for a sleepover at the law office!" Maya shrieked.

"I wouldn't call this a 'sleepover', Maya." Phoenix sighed. Maya ran into the other room to grab some things from the kitchen. He could hear her whispers of 'What first?' or 'Ooh! This!' He eventually heard the microwave be set on, and Maya searching the DVD shelf. Phoenix soon heard the sounds of popcorn being popped, and after a couple of minutes, he then heard the sounds of soft drink cans being opened. After five minutes, he heard Maya call out to him.

"Come grab your popcorn and raspberry lemonade, Nick! We're watching a movie!" Maya called out. Phoenix walked to the kitchen, and was surprised, to say the least, at the amount of candy, drinks, snacks and other such things were in the kitchen.

"You _really_ planned for this… Hey, is that _wine?!_ " Phoenix asked, grabbing a bottle of the alcoholic beverage. Maya snatched it from his hands, glaring at him.

"Whoa, buster! I know you're eager, but let's save the drunken Nick for later, why don't we? Now come on, I've prepared your stuff! I'll set up the DVD!" Maya said as she frantically grabbed a DVD case and ran for the TV. Phoenix had no idea what the movie was going to be, but knowing Maya, it was probably Steel Samurai related. Phoenix grabbed his large bowl of popcorn and glass bottle of the red lemonade, before walking over to the TV. Just as he suspected, the Steel Samurai theme played as the movie menu aired on the screen.

"Okay, let me grab my things…" Maya frantically said as she ran to the kitchen and grabbed her snacks and drink. She also grabbed a single blanket, and quickly set her stuff out on the coffee table in front of her. She threw the blanket over Phoenix, and wrapped herself up with the same blanket. Maya then grabbed her popcorn and drink, and pressed play on the remote to the TV. She then huddled up quite closely to Phoenix, snuggling up to him as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Maya, I-"

" _Shhh!_ The movie's on!" Maya harshly whispered. Phoenix sighed to himself, taking a sip of the soft drink. He leaned back in his couch, allowing Maya to snuggle up further towards him. He could only think one thing…

 _This is gonna be one_ _ **interesting**_ _night…_


	2. Card

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS CHAPTER, GUYS! And even more sorry for the length of the chapter, considering the wait! This story is going to have short chapters, but I swear I'll try to update more frequently. Unfortunately, I had a cancer scare for a couple of days last week, which scared me out of my mind, but thankfully, I was fine. No cancer for me, thank God! Okay, without any further waiting, let's get into some Maya kidnapping flashbacks…**_

* * *

Location:?  
March 21, 2018

"I highly advice you don't come out _again._ Otherwise… Well, you know what happens."

That's when the man slammed the door shut, locking it yet again. This time, however, Maya heard a bolt being shut, too, effectively locking her in this winery room for good. _You can't use a card on a bolt…_

Maya had been kidnapped for ransom. Never had she thought she'd end up like this, but it was up to Phoenix Wright to save her life. But she knew full well what Phoenix was doing… He was fighting to defend a _guilty_ man. Did he know he was doing that? Maya wished she had some way to tell him everything would be okay… _Get that bastard guilty, Nick… Don't worry about me…_

Maya had just screamed Nick's name earlier, her throat raw and tight from doing so when her kidnapper grabbed her by the sleeve, putting her back into this room. No way out, and by the end of tomorrow, she'd either being going back to Phoenix, alive but guilty from letting a horrible man free. Or she'd be dead.

Either way, Maya had a hard time trying to find a good ending to all of this.

 _But I believe in Nick! He's always turned a case on its head, he always saves what seems to be the guiltiest of people… Dammit, if he believes in me, then I sure as hell believe in him, all the way to the end! I know he'll make everything okay in the end… If not, I know he'll make the right choice, and… Get that slimeball guilty and let me…_

Maya leaned back against the stone wall behind her, sliding down it into a fetal position. And finally, she choked out some loud sobs and tears. _I don't want to die… But I don't want to ruin Nick…_

What mattered most in the end to him? Was it getting the truth and correct verdict… Or was it _Maya_ that mattered most to him? _Oh, God, look at me… I'm a freaking mess. I need to get my mind off this darkness… Nick will save everyone in the end! I'm sure he will… He will… He will… He will…_

Maya wiped the tears from her cheeks, and stood up. She began to investigate the place, looking for something to occupy herself with. She was eighteen… Maybe she could have some of the wine? Maya grabbed a bottle, looking at the front of it. It had some name she couldn't pronounce, but it was something to drink.

Maya popped the top off the bottle, looking into the red liquid inside. She'd seen her sister have this a few times with Diego, she even had some of this with Phoenix after his first trial, but it was always in some oddly shaped glass, never out of the bottle.

… _Screw it._ Maya took a small sip of the bottle. It was bitter, sweet and it had some flavor, but it still sent Maya into a bit of a coughing fit. Maya stared at the bottle a bit more, before sighing and immediately downing the bottle, swallowing as much liquid as she could. She eventually had to take some of the bottle away from her mouth as she coughed and wheezed, but damn, did she need that.

 _And I've got about twenty more of these bottles… Least it's something to have. Shouldn't be getting drunk right now, though…_ Maya put the bottle on the ground to save for later, and went back to searching the room. There really was barely anything to do in the cellar, but Maya sure as hell wasn't drinking just yet. Only when she needed it…

 _What the hell has gotten into me?! Why have I just given up on everything?! Nick. Will. Save. Me. I can't just give up on him when the trial hasn't even started yet! He'll pull something out of that butt of his… That nice, sexy, curvy butt…_ Maya caught herself freezing and slightly blushing, her eyes wide. _Wait, what the hell am I doing, thinking about Nick's butt at_ _ **this**_ _time?! I shouldn't be thinking about that… Maybe that nice body he's got… I bet he works out. Probably has some steel abs under that shirt of his… Sometimes, I just want to rip it off…_

Maya caught herself blushing even more now, and even though there was no one around her, she covered her face with her hand, trying to hide it out of embarrassment. _Ever since I turned eighteen, I've been having really bad thoughts about Nick… Jesus Christ, I'm a mess… Well, if there's one good thing about it, it's taking my mind off the fact I might die tomorrow…_

Maya shook her head, finally moving and investigating the room even more. _I should just have my brain removed, really… With all these thoughts floating around there, I really wonder how I can stay friends with Nick. I really am just another horny teenager at heart… At least I do a good job hiding it._

Maya got on her hands and knees, looking under the wooden structure holding the wine. Under it was a whole lot of dust, but Maya kept looking, trying to find something, _anything._ It was completely dark under the cellar, so she reached her hand under. _I swear to god, there better be something good under here… I don't like sticking my hand in dark places…_

" _Eeeek!_ " Maya suddenly cried as she felt something crawl onto her hand, and she immediately pulled out to find a _gigantic huntsman spider crawling on her hand._ She shook her hand violently, sending the eight legged bug flying off her hand and onto the ground. The spider ran at the speed of light away from Maya and into the unknown. _Great, now I have to deal with a spider in this cellar! This is even worse than being kidnapped!_

Maya shut her eyes tightly, sighing with frustration before reluctantly sticking her hand under the structure. She was ready to pull out at any given moment, but her hand came onto something that wasn't slimy, hairy or _alive._ It felt like plastic, and unless there was some plastic beast that Maya had never heard about, she was pretty sure this was something good.

She grabbed the object, pulling her hand out. She was surprised to find a black sharpie of all things. _Hey, I can draw something now! But nothing to draw on… Wait, I know!_

Maya ran over to the door, and as expected, she found the card with the oddly shaped purple shell on it. She walked back over to the back wall and leant back on it, leaning the card against her knees. She ran the sharpie along her hand, and was pleased to find it worked perfectly. She thought for a bit, tapping the end of the sharpie against her chin. _Oh, I know… Something that will give me hope, something that will make me happy, something I_ _ **love…**_

And that's when Maya started with the spikey hair…


	3. Thanks

_**This story will often flash back to Maya's kidnapping, highlighting certain moments us players didn't see. Just like to point out that the flashbacks are happening to Maya, and that is what she is thinking about during the present day with Phoenix at the office on that stormy night… It will happen a few times, but not too many to take us away from the NaruMayo goodness. Without further ado, onto the fluff.**_

* * *

Wright and Co. Law Offices  
April 6, 2018, 10:45 PM

It was a surprising fact that Phoenix noticed Maya with a blank stare the whole movie. Normally, she'd be so into the action, reenacting every move and pumping her fists in the air and shouting stuff like _"Heck yeah!_ " and _"That was awesome, wasn't it, Nick?!_ "

But for the first time in her life, Maya was completely silent, her eyes looking at the TV, but she seemed to be seemed to be staring off into space. Phoenix noticed this about halfway through the movie and payed no mind to it at first. Maybe she was just getting tired? But then he remembered that Maya is _never_ bored or tired during an action film. This was really unlike her.

During the whole movie, she had her arms wrapped Phoenix's bicep or his chest, and at certain points, she'd grab his hand or hug him tighter, which was even weirder. Maya certainly was the kind of girl to always keep a hand on Phoenix, she seemed to enjoy physical contact, but it was never this excessive. Never this tight or emotional. Phoenix had to butt in.

"Maya?"

Maya didn't move, keeping that blank stare and her arm in the same position. _What is going through her?_ "Maaayaaa?"

She kept the same expression. She seemed to have blocked out absolutely everything. She almost seemed deaf. Phoenix then realized he had to jolt her awake. Hopefully this wouldn't scare her too much…

"Maya!" Phoenix spoke in a louder voice, and at the same time, a lightning bolt shock shot across the dark sky and the sound of thunder clapped. Maya's eyes finally came into focus, and she suddenly screamed out of sheer _terror_ as she jumped off the couch, crawling backwards as fast as she could against the wall and balling up into a fetal position. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me! _Please!_ "

Phoenix stared wide eyed at the girl balled up against the wall. Was she still thinking about the kidnapping? Was it still affecting her? "Maya, it's me!" Phoenix ran over to the girl, and she slowly looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Nick…" Maya looked up into the man's eyes. She unwrapped herself from her ball, and threw her arms around Phoenix, holding him close. Maya barely hugged Phoenix like _this_ , with so much emotion, so much compassion… Phoenix returned the hug immediately as Maya whispered something. "You saved me, Nick… You saved me…"

Maya suddenly snapped back to reality, and immediately let go of Phoenix, blushing and stuttering, struggling to find words. "Uh… I'm…"

Phoenix had to admit, it _was_ a bit awkward for this to suddenly happen to Maya, but it was understandable. The poor girl had been kidnapped, for crying out loud… Maya suddenly blushed deeper, before speaking. "Nick, I, um…"

"W-what? Oh, um… What do you n-need to say, Maya?" Phoenix cut her off. He cursed himself for doing so as Maya blushed even deeper, her face now the color of a tomato. She swallowed, before speaking.

"I, um… I just want to thank you… For saving me. I'll… I'll never forget it, really." Maya smiled up at him. Phoenix smiled out of embarrassment, scratching the back of his spikey head and chuckling.

"I was just doing my job, y'know…" Phoenix chuckled. Maya immediately shook her head.

"You did more than just your job. If you were just doing your job, you would've gotten that slimebag guilty and would've let me-"

" _NO!_ " Phoenix immediately shouted, startling Maya and causing her to jump slightly as Phoenix glared at her. "I would've _never_ let you go! I would've done anything in the goddamn world to save you! Don't say stuff like that, Maya!"

Maya stared at Phoenix, her eyes slightly wide and her jaw slightly unhinged. _Nick… Your eyes, they're burning with a passion I've never seen before… You're not angry at me. You're determined…_ "Nick…"

Phoenix blinked rapidly, before cursing himself. He's surely scared the ever loving Jesus out of her… _God, I'm such an idiot…_ "Maya, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that."

"N-no, it's okay… I get it." Maya smiled up at him. There was an awkward silence between the two, before Maya cleared her throat and clapped her hands. "Anyway, onto _your_ part of the night!"

" _My_ part? What do you want _me_ to do?" Phoenix asked. Maya giggled, her eyes slightly closed.

"Choose something from the DVD collection I have! It better be good. I don't want you boring me for the night! Oh, and you're on snacks and drinks refill, since I set everything up. Have fun!" Maya waved him off. Phoenix sighed, getting up and walking over to the office kitchen. As he walked, Maya couldn't help but lock her eyes with that _nice ass_ of his. The way it moved as he walked… _I bet it's real nice and meaty under those pants off his…_ "Nick, take off your pants."

"What?" Phoenix asked suddenly as he turned around, raising an eyebrow. Maya immediately felt her eyes widen and she blushed incredibly. _Crap, I didn't mean to blurt that out… Me and my stupid brain!_ "Uh… I mean, you better pick something good!"

Phoenix kept an eyebrow arced, but he shook his head, going back to the kitchen. Maya wiped a drop of sweat off her eyebrow, sighing with relief. _If he heard that, he'd be hauling ass out of here… Hauling that beautiful ass- Oh, for_ _ **god's sake**_ _, Maya! Pull yourself together!_

Maya went over to the speaker which still had her phone connected to play another song. She browsed her playlist, before selecting another familiar 80's song, this time from Queen. She felt it represented her escape from De Killer, as well as what she felt about Phoenix right now. Instead of singing, Maya let Freddie Mercury's beautiful voice take her away... The song started with the familiar electronic synths and electric guitar which Maya bobbed her head to, before the lyrics set in…

 _I want to break free_ _  
_ _I want to break free_ _  
_ _I want to break free from your lies_ _  
_ _You're so self satisfied I don't need you_ _  
_ _I've got to break free_ _  
_ _God knows, God knows I want to break free_

Maya looked over to Phoenix for the next part of the song, looking at him flipping through the DVD's. The lyrics made her smile…

 _I've fallen in love_ _  
_ _I've fallen in love for the first time_ _  
_ _And this time I know it's for real_ _  
_ _I've fallen in love yeah_ _  
_ _God knows God knows I've fallen in love_

Maya closed her eyes, smiling at the goodness that was Mercury's voice. She kept playing a little imaginary guitar in her hands, bobbing her head to the beat.

 _It's strange but it's true_ _  
_ _I can't get over the way you love me like you do_ _  
_ _But I have to be sure_ _  
_ _When I walk out that door_ _  
_ _Oh how I want to be free baby_ _  
_ _Oh how I want to be free_ _  
_ _Oh how I want to break free_

The familiar electronic guitar bit set in for Maya, and she absolutely loved it. It was so damn good to listen to, almost addicting, really. The next part of the lyrics set in, which Maya mouthed the words to.

 _But life still goes on_ _  
_ _I can't get used to living without living without_ _  
_ _Living without you by my side_ _  
_ _I don't want to live alone, hey_ _  
_ _God knows got to make it on my own_ _  
_ _So baby can't you see_ _  
_ _I've got to break free_

"I found one, Maya!"

Maya paused the song, looking over to Phoenix, who held some cups of drinks in his hands and a refill of popcorn and even some candy. He placed it all on the table, before going back to the kitchen to retrieve the DVD he had selected. "What'd you choose, Nick?"

Phoenix held up a DVD that had the familiar Benedict Cumberbatch's face on it. He was wearing a scarf, and looked rather serious. "Edgeworth recommended this one to me. Said I'd love it and that it'd remind me of him…"

"What is it?" Maya asked as Phoenix inserted the DVD. He placed the case on the coffee table, and Maya finally spotted the title. She grinned, and as Phoenix sat on the couch and she leant her head on his shoulder, she grinned.

"So, watching _Sherlock_ , huh? I'm down for it!"

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**_ **Batfreak2008:  
Thank you so much for these incredible words, it's always so good to hear that people say your characters are… Well, in character! **

**JordanPhoenix:  
I plan for this to be an 80's and 90's song fest, since I know you enjoy those, my good friend! The card so obviously explains Maya's feelings for him, it's downright one step from basically her screaming "I love you!" to Nick! Hope you enjoyed the fluff here, too… You gooey fluff girl!**

 **That One Aloof Guy:  
Even though it's gonna be a short story, gonna be a while before these two love birds confess. And it's always good to hear someone say your characters are fitting to the source material. I plan to try to make this as canon as possible, but of course… NaruMayo isn't exactly canon, isn't it?**

 **Animeworldbro:  
You need more? I WILL SUPPLY MORE, JUST FOR YOU!**

 **CzarThomp:  
Ah, thank you so much, you're making me blush like Pearl when she sees Phoenix and Maya talk to one another! The wine bottle is gonna be pretty damn important, take note! Yeah, Phoenix is gonna have a hard time coming out with a not-broken nose if he doesn't get together with Maya by the end of this crazy night…**

 **Yanmegaman:  
Maya prepares for everything… Except being arrested for the millionth freaking time. A FLUFFY STORY FROM THEPUDZ? PIGS MIGHT START FLYING SOON! **


	4. Love

_**Yes, I know I promised I would have these chapters out quicker. In short, my power refused to stay on for me to write. I know how pathetically short this is for the wait, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**_

* * *

Location:?  
March 22, 2018

Maya was never really a good drawer.

She had slowly traced an outline of Phoenix's face and hair around the shell of the card, and she was nearly done. She had gone at a snail's pace, but she didn't care. If this was going to be the card that kept her going through the next days, she needed it to be perfect.

 _What if I get out of here? How in the hell am I going to explain this card to Nick? I may need to hide it in my pocket and just dump it somewhere… No, I don't want to dump something I've worked so hard on. Plus, when I tell of my amazing stories when I go free, they might open a museum about me or something! This can go in the box under the tag: 'Things that Maya loves…'_

Maya slowed down to a freeze. _Love. It's such a simple, yet such a complicated thing. On paper, it's a man and a woman, man and man, or woman and woman, having feelings for one another and deciding to just be with each other for the rest of their lives. It's supposed to be so damn simple, yet it's so damn complicated._

 _The paper never mentions the parts about "I'm seeing someone else." Nor does it mention the "I'm sorry, it just doesn't feel the same between us." It doesn't mention the break-ups that tear your heart out, it doesn't mention the parts where you catch your partner cheating on you. It doesn't mention having kids and then putting them through a nasty divorce because you didn't like how he hung out with his friends instead of you, or how she seemed so distant._

 _The paper never mentions abuse, either. The fact you can't tell someone about it or you'll get another slap. Really, the paper doesn't mention the bad stuff._

 _But it doesn't mention the really good stuff, either._

 _The dinner dates, the park walks, her beautiful eyes, his amazing voice… The parts where you laugh with each other or poke harmless fun at one another. The paper doesn't mention growing up with the one you love and living the happiest life you can. The paper sure as hell doesn't mention the raging, flaming love you can have for someone, but then being too scared to tell them because what if they don't return the feelings? He's saved you in court, you've taken a tazer for him, he's taken care of you after your sister's death…_

 _Whoa… This is getting way too personal._

Maya loved Phoenix Wright.

Maya Fey of Kurain village, the girl with the overly long hair, brown eyes and the power to channel Spirits, loved Phoenix Wright, the spiky haired, the dark blue eyes, and the power to save lives. She loved his never say die attitude, his clumsiness, his kindness, his looks, his voice, his… _His… His everything._

Point out any single thing on Phoenix Wright, and you can bet Maya Fey would love it.

Maya sighed, slightly smiling as she looked at the finished picture. His grin, the ability to smile no matter what. That was something her sister taught him… His hair, spikier than ever. His eyes, filled with courage and determination. Maya had Phoenix in her hands, she could _see_ him again.

He was out there, probably tired from a sleepless night… It was light outside, and Maya soon realized she had stayed up all night drawing this damn picture. She didn't even feel tired. She looked at the picture a bit more. The trial was today… When the sun went down, Maya would be in Phoenix's arms, or she'd be dumped in a river.

Maya slowly raised the picture up and she kissed it softly, feeling as if she was kissing Phoenix. She closed her eyes, and even though she was only kissing paper, she pretended she was laying her lips on the man's own lips. She had been rescued from him, all was okay, and they were happy. She was pretending that was all happening, and it filled her with so much joy.

"Oh, Nick…" Maya whispered. She rested the card against her forehead, keeping her eyes closed. "Please… I know you can make everything right… I want to see you again…"

Suddenly the door opened, and the same man who had kidnapped Maya stood at it, his hand on the doorknob. He had a revolver in his other hand, and it was pointed directly at Maya. She backed up, gasping slightly, holding the card to her chest.

The man indicated to the room behind him. "The trial is beginning. You have front row seats."

Maya felt her pulse quicken. The man told her to stand up, and she did, holding the card closely to her. The man turned around, walking into the room behind him. Maya went to walk over to the room, but she stopped. She had to make one last adjustment to that picture…

She grabbed the sharpie, and held the card against her lap as she quickly scribbled _Nick_ onto the bottom of the card. She laid the card on the ground, and went into the room. The man was sitting at one desk, a bunch of monitors around him. He pointed the gun at Maya, and indicated for her to sit in the seat next to him. Maya obeyed.

The man pocketed the gun, and grabbed a cup of tea. Maya thought he was being kind, but she soon realized he had made it for himself. God, she was hungry.

"I do hope you enjoy the trial, Miss Fey. It may be the last thing you ever see."

Maya clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and said one last thing…

 _I know you can do this, Nick… I know I'll see you again!_

 _After all… The power of love can overcome all._


	5. Dance

Wright and Co. Law Offices  
April 6, 2018, 12:15 AM

" _You know what? Ignore me."_

" _Sorry?"_

" _Ignore all of that. It's the, uh… The shock talking."_

" _Where are you going?"_

" _I just need to talk about the… The rent."_

" _But I still got questions-"_

" _Oh, what now?! I'm in shock, look, I've got a blanket!"_

" _Sherlock!"_

Phoenix was really quite intrigued with the fascinating show. He took another sip of his soft drink, and he felt Maya snuggle closer to him. He hadn't even put an arm around her or hugged her back or anything, which he really _should_ do. He looked down to the Spirit Medium to find she was in another blank stare.

"Maya, this is the second time." Phoenix said. Maya quickly looked at him, slightly jumping at his sudden words.

"Oh, I… Sorry. Was just thinking." Maya responded with a smile. Phoenix didn't have his magatama on him, but he knew she was lying. Maya saw the look in his eyes as if he was cross-examining someone. She sighed, knowing that hiding the fact would only delay the inevitable. "I was… I was thinking about the kidnapping…"

Phoenix assumed this. Who wouldn't be thinking about such a traumatic experience like that? "Maya, it's okay now. We saved you-"

" _You_ saved me. No one else. Sure, you may have had help, but without you, I'd be in a body bag right now. You saved my life, Nick. And I'll never forget that." Maya whispered. Phoenix slightly blushed, and decided he should make a _very_ brave move. He wrapped an arm around Maya, holding her closer. She leant her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him.

"They never gave me a stress blanket when I was rescued." Maya commented on the show. Phoenix scoffed, but he tightened his arm around Maya. The two just sat like that, motionless. Even after the episode ended, they kept staying like that, staring at the looping menu.

He loved her. Of course, she'd never return those feelings, but he _loved_ her. Even more than Dahlia… With Dahlia, he was more obsessed. He was blindly in love, just desperate for some affection during his college years. But with Maya… He felt _true love._ He had to protect this girl, comfort her, but also deal with her. He had to love her like he loved no one else.

"Dance…"

Maya mumbled something, but Phoenix didn't pick up on a single word. "Huh?"

"Nick, I've… I've never danced before." Maya awkwardly said. "You know, like… With a partner and stuff…"

"Why do you bring this up?" Phoenix asked.

"When we were at Gatewater, I saw people dancing with partners, and… I kinda wanted to try it. I never got the opportunity what with being kidnapped and all, but… Now I'm back. You're here. No one else. So, Nick…" Maya stood, holding out her fists to the sides of her cheeks. "Will you be my first dance?!"

Phoenix stared dumbfounded at the girl. She was growing redder by the second, and Phoenix thought she was going to _explode._ "I'm still wondering why you're bringing this up now out of all times-"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Maya yelled. Maya quickly went over to her speaker. "I even have the music to suit it! Oh, and you should dim the lights."

"Dim the lights… I don't-"

"It sets the, uh… Vibe. Oh, just do it, you old man!" Maya nagged. Phoenix sighed, getting up and moving the table of snacks and drinks to make some sort of stage. He went over to the light switch.

"Maya… There's no dim on these lights." Phoenix called out.

"Oh… Wait, I got the perfect idea!" Maya said as she hurried out the room to get something. Phoenix took the opportunity to look outside and the rain was still going strong. The power could even go out, shutting off the heat… _Boy, wouldn't that be fun…_

"Nick, turn off the lights! No questions!" Maya called out from the kitchen. Phoenix obeyed, turning off the lights and setting complete darkness in the room. Suddenly, an orange glow emitted from the kitchen, and Maya came rushing out with a candle. "It sets the perfect mood, doesn't it?"

 _What is this girl doing? Is she trying to get in with me?_ Maya set the candle on the table. And she then turned on the speaker to start playing a song that was pretty familiar to Phoenix. _The Time of my Life_ by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes.

"Okay… I think you need to take my left hand, and put an arm around my waist." Maya instructed. This would be pretty close contact… Then again, Maya does sometimes flop on Phoenix on the couch, complaining she was _weak from hunger._ Phoenix would then have to do everything in his power to get her off.

Phoenix searched for Maya's hand in the near darkness, and he eventually found the smooth skin. He could feel his blush become stronger, and he could see hers in the darkness. He felt her wrap an arm around his back, and he returned, placing one around her waist.

"So, what now?" Phoenix asked.

"Um… We just sort of move… The dancers did some tricks and stuff, but I'd rather not break any bones." Maya chuckled. And in sync, the couple moved together. Phoenix was still having a hard time comprehending all of this… Maya had been strange since the kidnapping, but this was a brand new level.

 _Now I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _No I never felt like this before_ _  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth_ _  
_ _and I owe it all to you_

"Are you kidding me, Maya?" Phoenix whispered.

"Oh, shut up! This is awkward enough without your comments!"

"Do you want to stop?"

"… No."

' _Cause I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _and I owe it all to you_

Phoenix and Maya's legs surprisingly moved well with each other, and they didn't feel as they were going to trip. The girl was rather short, but it wasn't that much of a problem. "You reckon we can be the best dancers ever, Nick?"

"Wouldn't bet on it anytime soon."

 _I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

If you had told Phoenix Wright two years ago he'd be dancing with a spirit medium in a dark room with nothing but a candle and a song from the late 80's, he'd think you were crazy. Maya was actually _enjoying_ being so close to this man. She was all doing this to go somewhere with him, in reality. But… She felt it was _way_ too awkward.

But really… It wasn't.

 _Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something_

The rain seemed to be drowned out by the music. The lyrics were chosen by Maya, and they were _really_ telling Phoenix something. Was this a confession? A coincidence? A chance to make fun of him? Either way, he was enjoying himself _way_ too much.

 _This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Maya soon realized they really weren't getting anywhere just stepping around. To make things more interesting, she 'accidentally' stuck a foot behind Phoenix's, tripping the man backwards. With his arm around Maya's, he took her down with him. Next thing she knew, Phoenix was flat on his back, Maya was lying on top of him, and he had an arm wrapped around her back.

Maya had her hands on his strong chest. The candle light illuminated their shadows, dancing and prancing, and Maya stared into those blue orbs of his. A blush was on both of their cheeks.

She could've kissed him right there.

He could've kissed her right there.

She lowered her head slightly, enough to get closer but not enough for him to notice. She wanted to close her eyes, and he just wanted to embrace her. They could've kissed right there.

They _could've_ … But they didn't.

"You tripped me." Phoenix whispered.

"Did not!" Maya hissed. She stood up, creating more space between them and forever extinguishing the opportunity to kiss him right there. She wanted to hit herself to chickening out, but it was obvious she was pushing. She can't force a man to kiss her if he didn't want it… That'd just be bitchy.

"I-I've, uh… I've actually g-got something else f-for us to do!" Maya chuckled. Phoenix got up, grunting as he did so. Maya forced a grin, facing off Phoenix with one evil eye. She was still cursing herself for missing that opportunity, but she had to get over it.

This man didn't love her. She had to face it.

"Nick… You ever played _Overwatch?_ "

* * *

 **SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Time of my Life – Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes.**

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2:  
**_ **That One Aloof Guy:  
It was a bit of humor, really. It seems harmless to me. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless!**

 **JordanPhoenix:  
You know me, and my… 'Temporary street-crosses' XD So, even **_**I**_ **am attracted to that booty! How anyone can resist it is beyond me… Hit the nail on the head, friend.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3:  
**_ **That One Aloof Guy:  
By not canon, I meant they hadn't exactly told each other they love one another… It **_**is**_ **canon they very much care for one another. I could make a list right here of the events that prove just that, but I won't waste anyone's time. SoJ really strengthened their relationship, though, which I was quite glad to see. And yes, these two are quite possibly the dorkiest people on this blue and green sphere we call Earth. AND I WUV IT.**

 **JordanPhoenix:  
Ah, Queen. How we love thee… I've been having an overload of them in my stories as of late, so I decided to throw in another 80's hit, just for you! And yes, fully agreed, these two are pretty darn close to canon. If Capcom could grow some balls, that'd be nice…  
P.S: I DO NOT!**

 **Boo2020:  
Aw, thanks! Your comment means so much to me! I do want to fill in what our little miss Maya was doing during the kidnapping, and what else would she be doing other than obsessing over the love of her life? XD **


	6. Truth

_**Remember when I said there will be shorter waits in between chapters? Wasn't that funny? The story is nearing its end, unfortunately, but I hope the fluff in these upcoming chapters gives you guys some sweetness!**_

* * *

Location: ?  
March 22, 2018

" _Mr. Edgeworth, please place Ms. Andrews under arrest for further questioning."_

" _Understood, Your_ _Honor_ _. The prosecution will arrange for her detention immediately."_

" _That's all. Court is adjourned for today!"_

Maya didn't even know she wasn't breathing as the gavel slammed and marked the end of the trial. She didn't even know she was gripping the card of Nick in her hand so tight, her knuckles bore white. She wasn't even all that scared; the feeling in her stomach wasn't from fear. It was from watching Phoenix completely try his absolute hardest to keep the trial going and trying to save Engarde, all for _her._

She stared at him when the gavel slammed, watched as tears formed in his eyes, and Maya felt as if she was going to do the same. She'd never seen Phoenix cry before, and she was never one to do well when someone she loves is tearing up. Whenever Mia did it, Maya followed always. _Yep, there's the first one… Streaking down my cheek… Nick, it's okay! You had no chance, it was impossible… Just get that slime guilty, please._

She wanted to comfort Phoenix, but she was miles away from him. She could only watch as Phoenix sunk down, his face buried in the wooden desk and his hands tightly clenching the back of his head. Mia was looking down at the floor, her arms crossed, and staying right beside Phoenix as the judge, bailiff and gallery all left the court. "Well, a contract is a contract." The assassin suddenly said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the familiar, terrifying revolver.

Maya's first instinct was just to jump out of her seat and scream, backing her way into the winery as fast as she could. The mysterious person followed her with slow footsteps, the pistol still in his hand. Maya huddled herself into a corner, holding the card close to her, covering her face with her knees. "This won't hurt a bit, trust me."

Maya's life flashed through her eyes. Her years of training in Kurain, her promise to be the next Master, her sister growing up, her first burger, meeting Phoenix, falling for Phoenix… Never telling Phoenix how much he really meant to her. But she'd be with her sister after all this, at least. She'd get to meet her father, get to see her mother from the afterlife. There was some good in this… But how could Phoenix handle being alone? What about Pearl?

Those questions didn't need to be answered as a sudden loud voice came from the radio that the man was holding. " _PLEASE, HOLD IT!_ "

The man froze for a bit, his gun still pointed at Maya. She slowly raised her head to see the assassin grab the radio and walk to the other room, leaving Maya alone. "What is it, Mr. Wright? I was just in the middle of completing my contract-"

" _She's still alive, right?! Please tell me she's still alive!"_ Phoenix cried. The assassin's glass eye stared down Maya, sending shivers through her spine.

"Alive, yes, but I'm afraid not for very long. Do you wish to give your farewell?" He asked. Was Phoenix trying to get an extension on the contract? Surely that'd be impossible.

" _Please, one more day! One more damn day, that's all I beg for! I'm really close, I've got a suspect, I can get evidence, I can win this!_ " Phoenix cried. The assassin went over to the door, placing a hand on the knob.

"I'll hear you out, but one little mistake, you know what happens." The man mumbled as he closed the door, cutting Maya off from the conversation. She didn't know whether to be grateful or afraid for her life right now. _Can Nick even get an extension with this guy? Would it even be worth it? I know you're desperate, Nick… But please, for the love of Ami, just accept my fate! Get the bastard guilty, that's a lawyer's job! I'll be fine with my Sis…_

Maya was still huddled in the corner, the picture close to her chest. It was slightly crumbled, but Maya flattened it out, keeping it close to her at all times. Maya slowly stood up, tears filled in her eyes and her legs still shaking. She wanted to listen to the conversation, but what if she just caused trouble and got herself shot?

She wasn't doing all this to keep herself alive. She was doing this for Pearl, for Mia… She was doing it so Phoenix still had her. _I never got to tell him the truth… I never, ever, ever got to tell him the truth…_ Maya covered her face with her hand, sobbing. _I'm sorry, Nick… I'm so, so sorry…_

The door opened, the light shining in. Maya looked up to the man, tears flooding her eyes, her face scrunched up and her lips wobbling. "It seems Mr. Wright is very intent with getting you to safety. He has one more day. After that, no more chances. I will be seeing you at ten tomorrow."

Maya didn't even have time to comprehend everything she was just told before the door shut. Twenty-four more hours to live… How did he convince the assassin? Maya looked down to the card, sniffling before smiling at the cartoony drawing of the man she loved. _One more day… I've got one more day… Might as well spend it as best as I can._

Maya went over to the wine rack, grabbing the bottle she had opened earlier. She walked over to the wall, sitting with her back leaning against it as she chugged a mouthful of the red liquid. The wine spread onto her lips, marking them wet and red. The Spirit Medium still had the picture clenched in her hand, and she couldn't help but place a kiss where Phoenix's mouth was, marking a red lip stain.

This picture might be found, put up in a museum or something. Should it really be marked with a kiss? That'd just be cheesy. Phoenix wanted to protect Maya, he was fond of her, but he didn't _love_ her. God no. Having a lip stain on his drawing would be straight up embarrassing.

Maya wiped the stain off with the sleeve of her shirt, and downed another sip of the bitter wine.


	7. Or

District Court  
March 22, 2018

"PLEASE, HOLD IT!"

Phoenix screamed desperately into the radio as Mia paced back and forth throughout the defendant's lobby. Phoenix's stomach felt as if a ten ton weight on it, and the stare from Mia every now and then wasn't helping. She didn't look angry or sad… Phoenix couldn't tell what she was feeling.

After a while, a click from the radio came in. " _What is it, Mr. Wright? I was just in the middle of completing my contract-_ "

"She's still alive, right?!" Phoenix desperately asked. Mia stopped pacing, intensely staring at Phoenix instead as he felt a bead of sweat drop from his forehead. "Please tell me she's still alive!"

" _Alive, yes, but I'm afraid not for very long. Do you wish to give your farewell?"_ The assassin asked. Phoenix wanted to convince the killer for one more day, but… Would it even be worth it to buy twenty-four more hours of suffering and starving for Maya? _Gah! What the hell am I thinking?! Giving her up is the last thing I should do!_

All he needed was a death stare from Mia to answer properly."Please, one more day! One more damn day, that's all I beg for! I'm really close, I've got a suspect, I can get evidence, I can win this!"

There was an eerie silence, and Phoenix and Mia waited for an answer. _Any_ answer that wasn't a gunshot. He eventually got one. " _I'll hear you out. But one little mistake, you know what happens._ "

Phoenix sighed with relief, leaning back in the couch, but he suddenly felt Mia kick him in the shin. "You're not done yet. Now you're on to the ' _Convince murderer not to kill my sister_ ' part!" Mia snapped. Phoenix jolted up, immediately speaking.

"One more day is all I'm asking for. What reason couldn't there be for it? Just twenty-four more hours. I've got everything I need for tomorrow's trial. I swear I can do this, I just need one more damn day. _Please._ " Phoenix hastily asked. There was another chilling silence as De Killer thought about what to do. He could be a heartless bastard and just shoot Maya right now, but it seemed Phoenix really trusted and believed this girl, and she did the same.

And trust was something Shelly _loved._ " _This girl trusts you to save her. How much do you really care for her? You seem fond of her._ " Shelly asked. Phoenix had no idea why he asked this sort of question, but if it was to save Maya's life.

"I am fond of her, I really am. We've done so much for each other in the past, she means so much to me… I can't lose her, too…" Phoenix suddenly remembered Mia was right there. She gave Phoenix an odd look. _Never knew Phoenix was such a big fan of me…_

" _Would you say you love this girl?_ " Shelly asked. Phoenix's throat dried up immediately. Her sister was right there, and she was staring right into Phoenix's _soul._ But somehow, someway… Phoenix had a feeling she knew the answer. She'd known it for a long time…

"… Yes. Yes, I-I… I do." Phoenix mumbled. He couldn't even dare to look up to Mia. Did she hate him now? Did she care? But what Phoenix wasn't catching was a slight smile from the lawyer. The radio almost immediately replied.

" _I'll extend the contract. One day from now. Good luck._ " The radio then cut out. Phoenix held the radio tight in between his hands, his knuckles glowing white. He had just confessed his feelings right in front of Mia… He was expecting a lecture or a slap, but instead felt a soft hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mia smiling sweetly at him.

"You're going great lengths to save my sister. You've treated her so well ever since I passed. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with her." Mia whispered. Phoenix's blank stare was actually quite humoring to Mia. "I know you can save my sister and get the right verdict. I trust you, Phoenix."

The Comeback King stood up, standing a good three inches taller than Mia. "If you trust me…" Phoenix grinned at his Chief, immediately boosted with all the courage he needed. "Then I know I can do it!"

"Good." Mia smiled. "Now go get that girl. Do it for me, Phoenix. Do it for _her._ "


	8. Dare

Wright and Co. Law Offices  
April 6, 2018, 12:45 AM

"So this is the reason you bought a full PC into the office?"

Maya started up the game, going to the familiar menu with that brilliant theme as she started the search of a quick game for Phoenix. "Yup. It's a pretty good rig, huh?"

"I was wondering where the $800 I got from the Powers case all went to…" Phoenix sighed. Maya ignored his comment as she got out of the seat for Phoenix. "So, uh… How exactly do I play?"

"You figure that out, I go heat up some popcorn and watch!" Maya giggled as she went over to the kitchen to heat up some of the popcorn she had bought. But on the way, she also eyed the wine bottle she had been saving for the night. She was tempted… But she skipped on it. She grabbed the bag of the kernels, putting them in the microwave whilst humming the tune of _Paradise City_ by Guns N' Roses. "Oh, by the way, Nick! If you play Mei or Bastion, I will samurai chop you into next year!"

"Noted…" Phoenix sighed from the other room as Maya set up a song on the stereo she had been using all night to play the song she had been humming. As the microwave popcorn popped, the familiar drums and guitar of the famous song played throughout the kitchen, of course triggering Maya's air guitar as the illustrious lyrics played.

 _Take me down to the paradise city_ _  
_ _Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_ _  
_ _Oh won't you please take me home?_

The lines repeated before the famed electric guitar set in. There was a whistle to signal the break down at some point in during the start, and Maya always kept her own whistle supplied for that part. Phoenix was very well aware of the whistle, considering the fact it scared the crap out of him whenever Maya unexpectedly blew it. She grabbed the whistle off the kitchen desk, and went over to Phoenix at the PC, currently figuring out how to play the hammer wielding Reinhardt he had selected.

She snuck up behind him, placing the whistle between her lips, drawing a large breath through her nose… And just as the whistle sounded in the song, Maya puffed, generating the large, high pitched sound and causing Phoenix to jump and fall out of his seat, hitting the floor. " _Jeeeeeeeeeeesus!_ Maya, how many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"Enough times for it to be a challenge!" Maya laughed. The lyrics of the song continued to play as Phoenix rubbed the back of his head and watched Maya curl up into a ball on the ground, laughing her head off. Phoenix couldn't help but smile at the beautiful laughter.

 _Just a urchin livin' under the street_ _  
_ _I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_ _  
_ _I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat_ _  
_ _I'll pay you at another time_ _  
_ _Take it to the end of the line_

Phoenix sat back up on the chair as Maya finally recovered, trying to get up but being attacked by a fit of giggles unexpectedly every time she tried to mature herself. "Oh, lighten up, Nick! At least you still have power to play!"

And as if Ami had decided to be a total _bitch_ , the lights, PC and heating all completely cut off, leaving Maya and Phoenix in total darkness except for some street lights outside and the sound of the heaviest rain the pairing have ever heard. "Maya, that was your fault and _yours alone._ "

Suddenly, Phoenix felt two arms wrap around him. "Nick, get a light on. Please."

Maya was burying her face into his chest, and Phoenix was barely given the time to comprehend what the heck was going on. "Maya, what are you-"

"JUST GET A DAMN LIGHT ON, NICK! _NOW!_ " Maya screamed. Phoenix could hear true terror in her voice, and he immediately raced to the flashlight he kept in the office, turning it on and getting a beam of light straight onto Maya's face. She immediately looked away. "Don't shine that thing in my face!"

"S-sorry." Phoenix stuttered as he pulled away the flashlight. But he shone it around Maya, and saw tears were in her eyes, but she was trying to dry them out. "Maya, what's wrong?"

"I was… I'm fine…" Maya sniffled. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm scared of the dark. The room I stayed in when I was kidnapped was dark… I practically sleep with all lights on ever since then. Sorry…"

"Maya…" Phoenix whispered. The room immediately grew chilly, and although Maya could handle it, Phoenix certainly could not. "I don't think we can do much else for the night…"

"Well that sucks… I'll go get the sleeping bags, I guess. I planned an all-nighter, but not much we can do without power." Maya moaned. She turned to the kitchen, and Phoenix lied down on the couch, claiming it as his own bed. Maya could take the other one. He heard sound of ruffling due to the sleeping bags, and Maya dropped them in the living room, but she also went back to the kitchen to get one last thing…

As Phoenix grabbed his bag, he heard the sound of liquid being poured. This one didn't fizz, it wasn't a soda or anything. Maya then came in with two round glasses of the red wine. "May as well drink this before we snooze off. It wasn't cheap."

She was right, Phoenix shrugged as he grabbed a glass. The liquid was bitter to start, but had a fine and flavored finish to it. Phoenix wrapped himself in the sleeping bag, his arm poking out for the wine glass. "Actually, I've got one more idea…"

"Hm?" Phoenix responded to Maya. She grinned.

"Truth or dare."

Phoenix shrugged, lying down in his couch as Maya did the same with hers. She went first. "Truth or dare, Nick?"

"I'll take truth. Don't want to begin to imagine your dares." Phoenix shuddered. Maya put on her best evil grin.

"Did you have a crush on my sister?" Maya asked. Phoenix didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well… I admired her greatly and wouldn't be where I am today without her. But I wouldn't say I _loved_ her." Phoenix answered. It was an expected answer, and Maya nodded, awaiting Phoenix's ask. "Truth or dare?" Phoenix asked as he downed a sip of the wine glass.

"Dare." Maya answered. Phoenix sucked at dares… He thought for about thirty seconds, before coming up with a pretty lame one.

"Drink that entire wine glass in one go." Phoenix mumbled in a monotone voice. Maya smirked, grabbing the rounded glass and bringing it to her lips, downing the red liquid. Her throat bopped up and down as she swallowed the last inch of wine, before wiping her lips and slightly coughing.

"Jesus." Phoenix scoffed.

"I had a lot of practice in the winery I was held in. Truth or dare?" Maya asked.

"Truth, as per usual." Phoenix asked as he took a sip. Maya put on her best evil eye, and grinned as she asked Phoenix that fateful question.

"Who _do_ you like? As in, _like_ like." Maya asked. Phoenix immediately started coughing as he choked on his wine. He couldn't lie to her, she would know… But is a confession really good right now? She wouldn't return the feelings, it'd just be weird.

"Well… I like a _girl_ , first off, so rule out Edgeworth." Phoenix answered. "She's beautiful… Lovely… Perfect…"

"How come I've never met her? What's her name, come on. Tell us!" Maya teased. She kept that evil eye going. "Is it _me?_ Is Pearl really right about you walking bare foot over burning hot coals for me? Oh, I bet she is!" Maya teased. Although, she was secretly hoping to hell she was right.

"Well… I-I…" Phoenix stuttered.

"Ooh, I know! That Franziska prosecutor, with the blue hair! No, Adrian Andrews! You saved her life, you two got along well. Oh, no, wait, I know! Maggey Byrde! Got it, it's the ol' Byrde! She is pretty cute, huh? Plus single! She's perfect-"

"No, Maya, I like _you_." Phoenix suddenly blurted out. That evil eye and grin wiped off Maya's face as the force of sixty trucks hit her with those words. Her stare turned wide and empty, and Phoenix could already feel the sweat dropping. "I've liked you for so long… I can't keep lying to you anymore. I'm sorry, but you asked…"

There was an awkward silence in the room, and Phoenix just had to break the ice. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"… Truth…" Maya could barely whisper out, her eyes still widely staring at Phoenix.

"Well, who do _you_ like?" Phoenix asked. This was the moment Maya had waited for, she dreamed of this moment. Albeit, it wasn't in a powerless office with only rain outside and a flashlight to keep the room lit. But it was good enough, as her face turned into a full smile and she blushed.

"I like you, Nick."

* * *

 **SONGS USED THIS CHAPTER:  
Paradise City – Guns N' Roses**

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
CHAPTER 1:  
**_ **ChloboShoka:  
Thank you very much! I do have the headcanon Maya is very much a 'Rock girl', especially when she turns 18!**

 _ **CHAPTER 2:  
**_ **ChloboShoka:  
Your complements are a blessing to my soul! Maya's kidnapping in the anime was done very well, and really inspired this story! And I just had to write her drinking… She was in a winery, for Pete's sake!**

 _ **CHAPTER 3:  
**_ **ChloboShoka:  
Queen really is one of the greats, aren't they? This entire story is basically an 80's music galore fest!**

 _ **CHAPTER 4:  
**_ **ChloboShoka:  
Well, the Maya drawing of Phoenix was done very well. I believe she wasn't really a good drawer, but she did extra effort into the drawing of Nick and made it one of her few good artworks!**

 **That One Aloof Guy:  
Taking the Behind-The-Scenes of Maya's kidnapping into consideration was a key focus of this story, and I'm glad to see it payed off! Maya really is a strong woman, ain't she? I just love her so damn much… **

**JordanPhoenix:  
Maya's flashbacks were a key idea of this story, so I'm glad you enjoyed them, considering they're the emotional part of this fluff fest. Ah, the love vs paper thing was something that just poured onto the page really. I didn't even plan it XD**

 _ **CHAPTER 5:  
**_ **That One Aloof Guy:  
Well, power sucks, so no Overwatch unfortunately. But agreed, Phoenix wouldn't even know what hit him! CRAP, I'M STRANGLING PEOPLE WITH COTTON. CALL AN AMBULANCE. The dorkiest pairing in the AA universe seriously goes awarded to them… At least, I think so. Can't think of anyone else to take the title. This entire story is an 80's galore fest and it's great to see people likesies! Ah, I just couldn't make those two kiss juuuuust yet…**

 **JordanPhoenix:  
IT IS GLOOOOOORIOUS! In all seriousness, I'm a massive fan of the song and have been longing to use it in a story since I started writing!**

 **Brock's Geodude:  
Oops. Um, hold on… *discreetly hides story as mechanical whirs and gear changes are heard* Okay, fixed. Eh heh heh, sorry… But I'm glad you enjoyed anyway! **

**Mini:  
*Squeels* and I love you! Thank you for all the kudos, it gives me life!**

 **Yanmegaman:  
Crap, I murdered Yanmegaman again. Strangled with fluff. MAYA IS NOT GOOD IN THE ROMANTICS, NEITHER OF THESE DORKS ARE. THEY SUCK AT ROMANTICING. Well, Phoenix certainly played the glorious hammer wielding Reinhardt… Probably cause all you have to with him is swing XD**


	9. Kiss

_**And here we are, the final chapters! I did say it was going to be a short one, guys… But I really hoped you enjoyed nonetheless! You guys mean the absolute world to me! Hope you enjoy these fluff cannons being fired at you…**_

* * *

Wright and Co. Law Offices  
April 7, 2018, 1:00 AM

Maya had no idea how long the silence was, she didn't keep track of time. It just felt like time ticked by as she ever so slowly was sucked into Phoenix's world through only his eyes. Even in the darkness lighted by a single flashlight, she saw his sharp face.

They had just confessed. They had just _confessed._ It wasn't just Phoenix confessing, nor was it just Maya confessing… They both loved each other. It wasn't just Phoenix loving Maya, nor was it just Maya loving Phoenix…

This feeling of returned love was foreign to Maya. She'd never loved a man as much as she has loved Phoenix Wright, her friend, her hero, her savior, her dork, her Nick, her… Her _lover._ The stare and silence was only interrupted by the rain outside, which had actually seemed to die down surprisingly. Maya had to break this infinite wall of ice between them before it grew too thick…

She stretched out a hand. "The rain has died down a bit…" She blushed, but kept her smile. "Come with me, Nick."

This girl's promises were usually out of line or downright insane, but this one… It was genuine, loving. Phoenix had never seen this side of Maya before… She looked in a mix of pure joy and utter shock. How long had she loved him for? He didn't even know how long he loved her for… He placed his hand in hers anyway, and she led him out of the office.

 _Heart beats fast_ _  
_ _Colors and promises_ _  
_ _How to be brave?_ _  
_ _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Maya went at a rather fast pace, but Phoenix kept up. Had she been planning for this as well? He didn't know, nor did he care… He was just glad this was happening. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Maya slowly opened the door. The rain was actually not as hard as before, rather soft. Phoenix felt his skin and hair hit with the rain, wetting it, but he didn't care. Maya released the ties in her hair, letting the long, black strands all loose as the rain soaked into it.

 _But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

Phoenix thought of Mia, how she'd be thinking of this situation. Up in the sky, watching down on him as she would normally do, she'd most likely be smiling _. "You're going great lengths to save my sister. You've treated her so well ever since I passed. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with her."_ She had said. Those words were enough to boost Phoenix into stepping towards Maya as she spun, locking eyes with him yet again.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid_ _  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years_

Pearl would be so happy to hear about all of this. _She's not going to leave us alone for the next few years… But I don't mind. We're a family together, she's practically my daughter. Nothing will ever break us… Nothing._

Maya stepped towards Phoenix, and there was no gap between them. His chest was practically pushed against hers. She placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Maya… Nothing in the world matters more to me than you do. You are the reason I wake, the reason I sleep, the reason I work… The reason I even continue to be a lawyer anymore. You are my reason for everything, my reason for living." Phoenix confessed, wrapping an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him.

 _Time stands still_ _  
_ _Beauty in all she is_ _  
_ _I will be brave_ _  
_ _I will not let anything take away_ _  
_ _What's standing in front of me_ _  
_ _Every breath_ _  
_ _Every hour has come to this_

"Nick, you kept me safe even after my sister passed… You've saved me three times, you've been there for me no matter what. You are the sole reason I can stay happy after my kidnapping. No matter how far we will ever be, you'll always be in my heart." Maya returned, wrapping one hand around the back of Phoenix's neck.

 _One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years_

Maya had never kissed anyone before. She knew how to do it, but she was lacking in experience. She had no idea if Phoenix was experienced, either. _Bah, damn experience. What matters is that I'm spending this night in your arms, Phoenix Wright. Nothing can ruin this moment._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Maya had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach Phoenix, before finally, after so long of waiting, after so long of hiding, so long of secrets… She softly pushed her lips against his. They had such a beautiful taste… She could stay like this forever with the man she loved. The rain made the kiss wet, but she didn't care. Experiencing the first kiss of her life with the man she loved was nothing short of magical.

She had soft lips, smoother and finer than a feather, and they were so warm in the cold night. Her lips claimed his entire body, filling it with the warmth he needed. She was his warmth, his light, his everything.

Maya Fey was his everything.

Phoenix Wright was her everything.

"I love you, Maya." Phoenix whispered as he slightly broke away. Those words, those magical words, Maya had been begging for them. And she knew exactly what to say back…

"I love you too… _Nick._ "


	10. Narumayo

Wright and Co. Law Offices  
April 7, 2018, 7:30 AM

Mia Fey stepped into the old office, looking around. It was a mess of snacks, drinks, and everything that she would nag Phoenix from the _afterlife_ to clean up. She noticed a wine bottle on the table as well as a few glasses. _This had better be Maya's doing, because if Phoenix got my sister drunk, I swear…_

 _Oh my god…_

On her couch, Maya lied to the side of Phoenix, her back rested on his chest, his arm wrapped around her stomach, her hand holding his. _So they finally did… Took your damn time, you dorks! Although, Diego and I weren't exactly any better ourselves…_

Mia walked over to the side of them. They were out cold, obviously exhausted from the time they stayed up to. Mia smiled at the two of them, especially at her sister for finding love. _Maya… I couldn't ask for a better man to be with you… Phoenix Wright is a wonderful person for you. Trust me._

Her focus switched to Phoenix. He had confessed his love to her right in front of Mia some time ago, but Mia couldn't be happier to hear him say those words. _Thank you, Phoenix. For protecting my sister and honoring the Fey name…_

As she had done many times in her spirit form, she leaned down, placing a kiss on Phoenix's forehead. He never felt them, but they were Mia's way of showing appreciation. Apart from frequent visits to Diego, her time in the afterlife was spent with Phoenix and Maya. She wished she could bet money with someone on how long it'd take for the two dorks to confess… _It's kind of boring in the afterlife sometimes._

Mia walked over to the kitchen to find a massive mess of food… _I swear to Ami, I'm haunting these two until my office is as sparkly as the day I died! Minus the blood… Hm? What's this?_ Mia spotted a bag on the floor of the kitchen. It was small and she leaned down to it, looking inside to see the contents.

A white card with a purple shell that had been drawn on… Phoenix was on it. _I remember seeing this drawing with Maya when she was kidnapped. She drew it for moral support… Yet she still hasn't shown him?! I need to give you a lesson or two on love, Maya Fey… Same to you, Phoenix!_

Mia used the powers of her afterlife self to blow a gust of light wind and knock the bag over, spilling out the card and waking Phoenix. _I have to go back now, Phoenix… But I swear, you two had better be the best damn couple I have ever seen when I get back next time!_

Phoenix's eyes rose to spot Maya lying down in front of him, an arm wrapped around her stomach. _Gah! What the hell did I do last night?!_ Phoenix backed up, panicking for a second, before finally letting the memories flood back to him. _Oh right… I confessed to her…_

Phoenix smiled at his new girlfriend, placing a kiss on the side of her head, before jumping off the back of the couch and leaving Maya to sleep. He walked over to the kitchen where he heard a noise, and spotted something… Odd among the mess. A white card.

Phoenix squatted down, picking it up and flipping it in his hand, looking at the picture. His eyes widened when he saw it. Maya drew him… Was this while she was kidnapped? Was this the evidence Von Karma delivered last night? _It was personal evidence… And this is personal evidence for Maya alone._

Phoenix laid the card back on the ground, and looked at Maya one last time. _We may have our hard or down times, and I may be so pissed off at you sometimes… But you complete me, Maya Fey. I couldn't ask for anyone better._

 _I love you, Maya Fey._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **SONGS USED:  
A Thousand Years – Christina Perri**

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
CHAPTER 6:  
**_ **JordanPhoenix:  
I took the idea of Shelly watching the trial from the anime. Plus, I needed a confession, dammit! As well as a reason for Maya to continue living to the second trial…**

 **That One Aloof Guy:  
*BLUSHES MADLY LIKE PEARL* THANK YOU! It's always an honor to hear someone say your work is accurate to the games!**

 _ **CHAPTER 7:  
**_ **JordanPhoenix:  
I just had to get Mia involved in this story. Any sort of romance between Phoenix and Maya must require her approval, after all! But I do think she approved straight off the bat when she called them to meet in the office...**

 **That One Aloof Guy:  
It does make sense. I know you're quite the Phoenix and Mia shipper, so I'm really glad you liked their interactions here! If only she lived longer… *crashes from sadness***

 _ **CHAPTER 8:  
**_ **JordanPhoenix:  
Ah, that wine was going to come in SOMEWHERE, and at the perfect time, no less! I have to agree with you, Mia **_**definitely**_ **did NOT love Feenie version of Phoenix… She had a hunk of a Diego, after all! I don't think even the most desperate of women would fall for that mess…**

 **That One Aloof Guy:  
I don't like murdering people though… (Okay, that's a straight up lie.)  
This story was going to be short, but I didn't want it to feel rushed, so I'm glad I achieved in that aspect! Using complicated words while you're fluffed up is… Odd XD BUT I LOVE IT EITHER WAY!**

 **Brock's Geodude:  
And appreciation for you is still very high! **

**Boo2020:  
Hearing those words from one of the best Narumayo authors fills my heart with more joy than you can imagine! Thank you so much!**

 **Jack54311:  
Ah, thank you thank you thank you! Narumayo is just perfect, isn't it? *bats eyelashes*  
I'm male, dammit, why am I getting so girly over a ship…**

 **CzarThwomp:  
Thank you very very very very much! I really wanted to flesh out the kidnapping with this story, and me glad you liked! Ah, Maya spends her, I mean, **_**his**_ **money on whatever she pleases XD Pearl shall spare these two dorks for now, but you do point out a good fact! Everyone loves Mia Fey, really, so it was a bit unfair of Maya to ask that question XD I, myself, am writing a full life story on her, so I've grown attached to our… Favorite big meloned lawyer!**


End file.
